This invention relates to apparatus for automatically trapping livestock within the perimeter of a bounded area. One application is trapping free range livestock and confining them within a fenced area or diverting livestock to a selected area. Accordingly, the invention has particular application for recovery of livestock which have escaped from a fenced area or for restricting the movement of livestock to a selected area.
The invention has particular application to portable animal trapping apparatus which can be transported in a disassembled form and erected at a selected position in an existing fence.